Weak
by Pip3
Summary: Slash JD. Tag for Prisoners. Daniel asks Jack why he never mentioned that he was in prison before. complete


Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, Daniel, or the rest of the SGC. I don't have any claim to the stargate either. *sniffles* 

~~/~@ 

This is a tag for the episode "Prisoners" 

It is J/D slash. 

This is my first slashfic ever... so I'm starting out slow. Any comments and critiques would be appreciated. 

~~/~@ 

Weak 

Jack was standing in the doorway of Daniel's office watching as he fiddled with papers and artifacts of his desk. 

"Daniel you-" JAck started, but Daniel jumped at the noise and dropped a purple rock he'd been looking at. He cuaght it before it hit the floor and he looked up at Jack, waiting for him to talk. 

"Danny, what's up? You've been really... tense since we got back from Hadante." Jack stepped forward and closed the door behind him. With a soft grin, he circled around Daniel and stopped behind him. He put his hands on Daniel's shoulders and frowned at how hard the muslces were. Slowly, he kneaded the muscles until Daniel relaxed a little in his chair. 

"God Jack... if we weren't on the base right now..." Daniel trailed off. 

"But wouldn't it be exciting?" 

"No. I'd be too nerviouse the whole time. I don't want you to lose your job," Daniel grabbed one of Jack's hands and kissed it tenderly. 

"So what's on your mind, Daniel?" Jack sat on Daniel's desk and picked up the purple rocks that Daniel had been holding before. 

"Jack, put that down. And there is nothing on my mind." 

"You make my jokes so easy... nothing on your mind? But really... you can't lie to me, so tell me what's bothering you." 

"Just... when you told me not to show any weaknesses. I mean... do you really think of me as weak?" Daniel looked down at Jack's hand to keep from looking into his eyes. 

"Danny, no... no. I'll never think you weak. I'm just a little over protective of you. I don't want you to get hurt again. Everything always happens to you and my heart can't take too much anymore." 

"But you said it with such a condescending tone. If felt like..." 

"No. I guess I overcompensated a bit. Can't let anyone see how much I love you... gotta hide it. I love you. I'm so sorry," Jack said. His face showed how guilty he felt. 

"Can you not do that anymore? Just... don't try so hard." 

"Anything for you. God, I love you," Jack sighed. 

"Jack, there is something else. How come you never mentioned before that you had been in prison?" Daniel was looking at Jack's hands again and they froze in the middle of tossing the purple rock in the air. It fell to the ground, making Daniel flinch and look up. Jack's face had gone pale. 

"You didn't need to know." 

"Is that all our relationship is? Is it all on a need-to-know basis?" Daniel asked. 

"No, but there are some things that you shouldn't know about me. Somethings are better left in the past." 

"But I'll always love you no matter what your past is, Jack." 

"Daniel. Drop it. I don't want you to know. Can't you accept that answer?" 

"No. I won't accept that, Jack. So much of your life is classified and I want to know all about you. The good and the bad... all that I can get." Daniel stood from his chair to grip Jack's shoulders in a firm and loving motion. Jack sighed and unconsciously leaned into his touch. 

"I went to prison not long after I came back from Iraq. I killed a man in a bar. He was being a jerk and then he did something that made my mind flash back to the POW camp. I flipped out and didn't even know I killed him until I had calmed down and come back to the present." 

"That must have been horrible, Jack." 

"That's not even the part I was scared to tell you." 

"There's more?" 

"You were raped?" Daniel gasped. Jack kinda shrugged. "Well, didn't the guards do anything?" 

"No. They never care." 

"So that's why you were so hesitant about taking that next step in our relationship. ANd I was so-" 

"Daniel, you were perfect. You were patient when I wanted to wait, and you never pushed to find out why. I'm glad you didn't... and I'm sorry for not telling you. Thought you'd be disgusted and want to leave me." Jack's face was red as he told Daniel. 

Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders and held him tight. 

"None of the that was your fault and I could never be disgusted with you. I love you Jack, no matter what. I love you." With that, he kissed Jack on the forhead for comfort. 

"God, I love you too, Danny. Let's go home tonight," Jack said. 

"Definately... no more work. I feel like just cuddling tonight" 

"I love cuddling." 

"That's my big strong Colonal Cuddles. Let's go home," Daniel smiled. Jack nodded and kissed Daniel one more time before they left the offic. 

~~/~@ 

THE END 


End file.
